The Answer
by seinfeldrox
Summary: This is the story of the four character after they were released from jail.
1. Chapter 1

The Answer – Chapter One

"That was brutal!" stated George Costanza as he made is way over to his favorite booth in Monk`s coffee shop with his three best friends, Jerry Seinfeld, Elaine Benes, and Cosmo Kramer. He was referring to the year the four of them had spent in prison, because they had violated the 'Good Samaritan' law.

"Who the hell was ever heard of a 'Good Samaritan' law?" said Elaine angrily. She then glanced down at herself and saw a revolting sight. She was smelly, her clothes were tattered, and there was a huge mustard stain thanks to George. "I gotta get going. I need a good, hot bath, "she stated, looking at her friends who were now sitting.

"So soon? We didn't even eat yet," said Jerry looking up at her.

"I`m not really hungry. I`ll see ya boys later," she stated with a wave left.

"Didn`t want to bring it up, but boy does she need that bath," stated George crinkling up his nose.

"Hey, do you see that waitress over there? Do you think she is single?" asked Kramer nodding towards a pretty, young, blonde girl.

"There is always the possibility," said Jerry.

"I`m going to go talk to her," said Kramer and got up. He went over to her and immediately started making chit chat with her. Within the next 15 minutes Kramer had a date with her, and he couldn`t believe it. Being in jail must have changed him.

"Hey Kramer, my friend over there has been kind of lonely since she broke up," stated Marisa (that was the waitress`s name). "Do you think you can get her a date, so we can double? She loves quirky, funny, light hearted men."

"Giddyup.I have someone right now. I`ll bring him over," said Kramer and dashed off towards George. "Hey George, that girl over there is single. Want me to set you up? Then we can double."

"Sure, why not. She looks pretty good. I could use a date. It`s been a year," said George.

"Kramer, why didn`t you try and set me up?" asked Jerry.

"I think George is more her type," he replied vaguely. He then turned to George and stated, "Come on go talk to her."

"What? Now?" he replied frantically as he was dragged off by Kramer.

Pretty soon all four of them were happily talking and getting along. Jerry, looked over and suddenly felt jealous for some reason. 'George and Kramer already had dates and plans, and here he was like a loser,' he thought. He wanted a date too, because after all, it had been a year.' Then suddenly, out of nowhere, he thought of Elaine.


	2. Chapter 2

The Answer – Chapter 2

It was 9:00 PM now and Jerry was back in his little apartment, which was across the hall from Kramer who was now happily out on a double date. So, Jerry sat there bored on his couch, flipping through the television, wishing there was someone there to hang out with. Then, once again his mind went back to Elaine. 'Oh, her face… Just so nice to look at… She is such a cool chick," he thought to himself. Then, immediately he shook himself and thought 'what in the world is wrong with me? She`s my friend, not my girlfriend. I can`t have such thoughts about her.' Anyway, he called her to ask is she was free.

"Hey Elaine!" he said. "Are you doing anything?"

"Hey Jerry! I`m kind of busy right now. Is this urgent?" she replied.

"Not really. Just wanted to hang out," he stated. "Anyway, what are you doing?"

"Uhhhh….." she hesitated. "Just trying to track down Puddy. I think he moved or something. I NEED HIS NUMBER! I NEED A DATE!" she suddenly exploded.

"Elaine, calm down! Take it easy! Talk to ya later and good luck," he said.

"Okay, thanks. See you at the coffee shop for breakfast. Bye," she replied and hung up.

Just then, for some reason, Jerry found himself feeling excited that he was going to see her. He had never felt that way before, even though he had been to the coffee shop millions of times to meet her. He admitted he always liked being with her, but he never had so many thoughts before. 'I think that year really changed me. Being in such close contact with her for a year, must have brought out my real feelings' he thought, surprisingly soberly.

Finally, at about 1:00 AM Kramer came home again, and Jerry was still vaguely sitting on the couch.

"Hey buddy! What did you do all night?" asked Kramer.

"Nothing much. You?" replied Jerry.

"I had the best time of my life! I think I`m in love!" said Kramer excitedly. "George loves his girl too! Her name is Tina!"

"I`m so happy for the two of you," said Jerry sarcastically. "Anyway, you want to hang out for a while. I`m not in a mood to go to bed."

"Sorry buddy. Marisa is waiting for me in the apartment. Gotta go!" he replied and took off.

Jerry, watched him leave, boiling with jealousy. He wanted a date. He wanted someone waiting in his apartment. He wanted to be in love too.

After that when Jerry finally went to bed at 2:00 AM, his last thoughts were about Elaine – her laugh, her smile, her eyes. She was just so beautiful…


	3. Chapter 3

The Answer – Chapter 3

The next morning, Jerry entered the coffee shop and saw George sitting with Tina in the corner booth. They were all over each other, and Jerry felt quite sick. Just then, Elaine entered the coffee shop but she wasn't alone… She walked in hand in hand with Puddy! Jerry saw her just casually talking and laughing with him as they walked up to him and for one fleeting moment he wished that it was he who was with her.

"Hello, Jerome. Look who I found…" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Yes, I see," replied Jerry. "So, should we sit?"

His question, however, went unheard and unanswered because those two became so wrapped up with each other that they completely ignored Jerry and made him feel invisible. Pretty soon however, the three ended up sitting at the other end of the coffee shop from where George was. Jerry's feeling of invisibility continued throughout the meal, as Elaine and Puddy barely spoke a word to him. The more he saw the two of them together, he found himself getting angrier and angrier and more and more attracted to Elaine. He loved the look in her eyes, the sound of her laugh and all he ever wanted was to hold her in his arms. He couldn't believe he once had her and let her go. He felt like kicking himself for that idiotic move. He just couldn't take it anymore so he decided to leave.

"Hey, I got to take off. See you later. Bye," said Jerry, standing up and putting on his coat.

"Wait, Jerry. I forgot to tell you, I was thinking why don't you, me, George, and Kramer go out for dinner tomorrow night. Not the coffee shop, I know this great place, The Carousal, but it's really fancy okay, so wear a tux," stated Elaine.

"Oh yeah, I know that place. It's supposed to be pretty good, yeah sure we'll go. What time?" asked Jerry.

"How about 7?" she replied.

"7 it is then. See you, bye," said Jerry and took off with one last look at Elaine's beautiful smile as she waved to him.

Jerry then took a long walk that afternoon before heading home, thinking rather solemnly and deeply about these feelings he had been having for the past few days. He wasn't quite sure if this was love or just a migraine. Either way, he knew he would never act on any of these feelings. So he just decided that the best thing to do was to start seeing someone else. Maybe he just had these feelings because he hadn't dated anyone in so long and they would all just go away the moment he began seeing someone else.

Just as he was walking down the road, he saw a familiar face. He stopped to look at her and then realized that it was Meryl! ( In the show she was played by Courtney Cox in the episode The Wife). "Boy! Does she look different!" he whispered to himself. He knew she had been controlling and pushy but she looked so nice that he felt she must be that nice a person too. Even he knew he was skating on very thin ice, but he just had to go talk to her. So he went over and lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around and with a look of shock and happiness she said, "well, what are the odds, Jerry Seinfeld." And she gave him a big hug before he could even respond.

"Hey, Meryl. So how are you? How's everything?" he asked.

"Oh, everything is just great. I'm just so happy to see you, but look I really have to go. Very important meeting. But here's my new number, so call me. And, how are you placed tonight?" she asked, saying too much at once, quite breathlessly.

'Well, she's still the bossy, uptight little person, I see' thought Jerry, but aloud he said "I'm free tonight I guess."

"Okay, good. Why don't we meet at Chez Catherine? Pick me up at 7:00 okay? Sorry, I'm rushing but this is sort of a make it or break it for my career," spoke Meryl quickly, gave him a peck on the lips and walked off quickly.

Jerry then stood there for a couple of minutes regretting what he had just done. Why in the world did he agree to take her out tonight? She seemed so awful! 'Well, if you think about it, I actually didn't agree' he thought. But he hadn't been on a date for so long, that he decided to just give it a try with Meryl.

When Jerry got home, he went over to Kramer's apartment to tell him the news about Meryl, but found he wasn't home. He then called up George, but he didn't answer either! Looking at his watch, he found that it was 11:30 am, and failed to understand why neither of them was home. When did they ever have something to do and he didn't? Then, he remembered about Marisa and Tina, and for some reason felt angry. Maybe it was because they were with the love of their life… and he wasn't.

That night Jerry went to pick up Meryl, and found her waiting on the sidewalk. She looked beautiful, he thought. She had grown out her hair and now that she wasn't in pants rushing to a meeting, but wearing a nice skirt, she seemed quite lovely. They both chatted what they had been doing for the past few years. Jerry quietly skipped the part about the jail though… After that they had a very pleasant night and then went back to her place. As they were sitting on the couch, there was an awkward pause, and so Jerry leaned in to kiss her. As her lips touched his, he found himself wishing it was Elaine. He just couldn't get her out of his head, so he finally just made and excuse and headed home.

After a couple of hours, Jerry went over to Elaine's to see if she was home so they could go for a movie or hang out. On his way, he was wishing she would be home and when he got there, his face lit up the instant she opened the door.

"He –Hey Jerry…" she said

"Hey. You want to do something? Movie?" asked Jerry hopefully.

"Actually Puddy's here so not the best time. I'll catch ya later…" she said closing the door.

As quickly as his face had brightened it dulled down. So, he just went back home and spent the rest of the day on his couch, which is what he seemed to be doing a lot these days.


End file.
